You Ruin Everything
by lovethispain
Summary: Set months after iLY. Sam really does ruin everything for Freddie. NGL. It probably sucks.


_Don't ask because I don't know. I don't own iCarly, sadly Nintendo DanSchneider does. I suck at writing yet I continue to do so. The characterization sucks. Set months after iLY._

* * *

**_You Ruin Everything._**

Freddie banged loudly on the apartment door. He could hear music blasting from inside the dwelling, not sure if the occupant could hear him, he banged louder. He clenched and unclenched his fists to try and calm himself down. This was all her fault. ALL. HER. FAULT. He just needed to yell and then things would be good again. Though he had lost any chance he ever might have ever had with Carly. He couldn't convince her and in trying so hard to do so she had kind of convinced him. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. A candle lit dinner at a sushi place, soft music. It was supposed to be perfect. She had worn a dress and a smile to match that made his stomach flutter. Her hair straight as a board and lip gloss on lips that were begging to be kissed. This was his chance, his real opportunity, and of course the blonde headed demon who he now called his ex ruined it. He clenched his fist and banged on the door one last time. He waited a beat before turning around. His rant would have to wait. He was almost to the stairs to go down the three flights when he heard the door finally open. The occupant stepped out into the hall and looked both ways trying to figure out if there was really someone there or if she had just imagined it. Freddie turned around and walked back towards the door he wanted so badly to be let in.

"Freddie?" A girl who looked a lot like his ex with a higher pitched voice wearing a hot pink sports bra and yoga pants asked somewhat out of breath.

He narrowed his eyes and looked the girl up and down. Her hair was in a much shorter ponytail on the top of her head, her skin was glistening with what Freddie assumed to be sweat. And she had on high priced tennis shoes. It didn't take much to determine that she wasn't Sam but he'd only been around Melanie a short time and it was really weird seeing a girl identical to his ex girlfriend.

He took a deep breath, and smiled. She hadn't done anything to destroy his night so she was oaky in his book. "Melanie, right?"

"Riggght." Her tone changed drastically and her eyes were almost menacing, "You should probably leave and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my sister, and don't even try using those big brown eyes on me you stupid asshole." She rolled her eyes and Freddie's eyebrows shot up. She shook her head at him and Freddie narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Pardon me?" Freddie's voice had a slight edge to it but Melanie ignored it. She turned around and looked in the apartment before shutting the door slowly and when she heard it click her hands went to her hips.

"Look I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you're not talking to my sister tonight." She was glaring at him now and all he could do was stare at her in confusion. It was like someone, possibly Sam, had come in and swiped her sweet personality that he last remembered and replaced it with a menacing one.

"Oh don't look at me like you don't know what you did. Ya know, I used to like you. I thought you were sweet, and smart and good for Sam but now I wish she would quit iCarly and find new friends or ya know you could take a very long walk off a short cliff."

"Look, Melanie, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so yeah.. I'm gonna go." Freddie turned to leave and she cut him off. "I don't know you? I DON'T KNOW YOU?" Her voice rose with every word and Freddie wondered if they would be waking up neighbors soon.

"No, you don't know me." He said matter of fact, because Melanie couldn't know him. Sam and Melanie weren't close. They never had been.. they weren't close.. were they?

"I know that you pined after Carly forever and when you finally got it through your thick skull she didn't want to be with you, you settled for Sam. You made her feel special and important and loved only to decide that she wasn't good enough and you didn't have enough in common to make it work. You gave up on her, just like everyone else does. I thought you were different, but you are worse. So much worse. If you're smart you'll leave."

"Mel?" They didn't hear her open the door or step out into the hall. Freddie turned at the sound of her voice. Her hair was also on the top of her head in a bun, and she had on a black tanktop, purple yoga pants, and high priced tennis shoes. Had he not heard her speak, he would have thought she was Melanie.

"What are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be on, how did you phrase it.. The best date of your life." She said the phrase with hand quotations in monotone. Freddie's anger was coming back, and seeing her face and hearing her voice just reminded him why he was at the Puckett residence in the first place.

"I was, but you ruined it!" He yelled towards her general direction. It was Sam's turn to be confused.

"Yeah that makes sense. Go home Freddie. Mel our cooldown was supposed to start like 10 minutes ago, we're gonna have to start over."

Melanie nodded towards her sister and was headed back inside the apartment, she stopped when she reached Sam and whispered. "Get rid of him, I don't know why he's here but he doesn't need to be and you don't need to be around him, tonight of all nights." Sam nodded. "And hurry it up, we have a workout to get to." The last part wasn't quiet. She made sure to glare at Freddie before going back in and shutting the door behind her.

"Look, Fredbag, I don't know why you're here, but I am kind of busy."

"Do you know that Carly chews with her mouth closed, and she uses her napkin properly, and she doesn't talk with her mouth full and she doesn't put ridiculous amounts of condiments on food that doesn't need the extra seasoning." Freddie's voice rose at the end of the sentence.

Sam wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Not over something as stupid as Carly's condiment topping habits.

"Yay for Carly. Woo!" Sam put her hands up like she was shaking fake pom poms in the air. "As fun as this little trip through Carly's a better date goer than I am has been, I have a really dumb workout video that's waiting on me. So sorry to cut the Carly's so much better than me rant in half but my sister is all worked up now because I'm assuming she finally got to say what she wanted to you, so she's high on life and she'll be back out here to drag me back in there to do the workout with her any time now."

Freddie was losing steam, he had been all worked up and ready to tear into her and then Melanie had to say all that stuff and with every word out of his mouth aimed to hurt her he was bombarded with the truth from her stone cold expression. And that was that Sam didn't care. It didn't bother her that he had been on a date with their best friend or that she was a "better date goer" as Sam had so eloquently put it.

"She's pretty, and she's smart, and she's girly. She likes Taylor Swift songs and romantic comedies." Sam crossed her arms and prayed for Melanie to come get her. Even a "light" workout would be better than hearing Freddie list off how great Carly was. "She's pretty near perfect,." He finished and she fought to keep the tears from falling and the bored expression on her face.

"Well now that we have established that Freddie plus Carly equals love five ever. Why are you here?"

"You ruin everything! You're everywhere and you won't go away!" Freddie yelled louder than she had ever heard him yell at her before, and she involuntarily took a step back and her eyes widened from shock. "You with your stupid hair and your stupid voice and your stupid blue eyes and your stupid violent tendencies. your stupid face and your stupid smile and your stupid terrible table manners, and your stupid love for horror films, and your stupid taste in obscure rock bands that no one even knows about and your stupid everything." Freddie's voice trailed off as he finished his rant. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "You ruin everything."

Sam was crying now. Quietly, tears fell down her face. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know what to think and she didn't really understand how she had managed to ruin his night with the girl of his dreams when she had been at home with her twin sister having a girls night brought on by Melanie's trip to a beauty store. She came back with mud masques and a pedicure machine. So they had spent the night giving each other pedicures and putting gross looking mud on their faces. Anything to keep her mind off of the fact that her best friends were on a date. She had even agreed to do a workout with her sister, and the reward for the workout was going to be ice-cream. Mint chocolate chip was in her freezer and waiting to be eaten, along with her sister's peanut butter panic. It had been a fun night. Stress free and as girly as it had been, it was nice to spend time with her sister, who had flew in so she wouldn't be alone. The date had been decided upon two weeks ago, and Sam had told her sister, and it was decided that Mel would spend that particular weekend in Seattle without know one none the wiser.

It was quiet and Freddie hadn't dared to look at her face. He just needed to yell, and everything would be fine, that's what he'd told himself when Carly had told him that there wouldn't be another date because he spent the night comparing the two dates and talking about Sam like she was Satan incarnate. She deduced what she already knew but had to make him understand, and that was that he was in love with Sam. And no amount of dates with other girls would make that go away when she was in his face all the time. They had spent the last twenty minutes of the "date" in her apartment talking about Sam and how much he missed her. She wasn't even there, and she ruined his date. He was angry and upset and wanted nothing more than to make her disappear so he wouldn't have to feel like he was for the last 9 months or so. She had moved on so easily, had acted like they didn't happen. And it was so easy for her to make out with that band guy in their elevator. Like what happened there months before didn't matter at all. He had finally let it all out to the girl of his dreams. She had smiled knowingly and said to get her back. If only it were that simple.

The door opened again and Melanie reappeared, "Sam, you coming?" Melanie saw that her sister was crying and that Freddie was now sitting on the floor looking down at the ground. She wanted nothing more than to kick him down a flight of stairs and take a baseball bat to his pretty little face.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Sam looked to her sister and then across at Freddie who was sitting down. Melanie sighed when she saw her sister sit down across from him. Shook her head and shut the door retreating back into the safe confines of their apartment. No one made her sister cry. No one of course except Fredward Benson.

The two young adults sat quietly in the hallway. Neither speaking, hardly moving at all.

The quiet went on for four minutes before Freddie spoke up. He didn't know what to say or what had just happened. Or if she knew what had just happened.

"Your sister's wrong." Sam's head shot up and she hit it on the cement wall much harder than she intended to. She let out an involuntary "Oww" and her hand went to the back of her head out of reflex and Freddie instinctively jumped to the other side to check on her. He tried to put his hand on the back of her hand and she made an irritated motion to stop him. "Are you okay?"

Sam glared at him. "I'm fine. I should probably get back in there. You need sleep." She patted his shoulder as she went to stand. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam was about to open the door to her apartment. She looked down at him, "Make it quick, Mel's losing patience."

"Are you sure it's Melanie who's losing patience?" He smirked at her and she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"My answer might be stupid, you can add it to your list of stupid traits." She crossed her arms and stepped to the other side of the hall, now standing across from him.

He smiled at her but she didn't smile back. "How'd you do it?"

"Do it? Do what? Manage to be better than you at everything? It's natural talent." She quipped and smirked down at him.

"Get over me." He made eye contact and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You weren't all that special Frednerd." She scrunched her face up in a duh expression and tilted her head forwards. She watched as his eyes dropped back down and he nodded a little bit, before making a move to stand up. He dusted the back of his pants off. "Right, well I'm gonna get out of here. Have fun doing your workout."

"Don't you mean my stupid workout," She smirked at him.

"I'm glad this amuses you, really."

"Freddie why are you really here? To yell at me and tell me how much better Carly is than me? Because I get that, I know that. I'm aware that Carly is perfect in your eyes, I understand. What I don't understand is why you think I ruined your night when I was literally holed up in this apartment with my sister ALL night long. I haven't texted you or Carly. It's been a twin night full of facials and pedicures and gross girly things. Now how THAT ruins your night, kind of has me confused a little."

"It's nothing, forget it. I was just angry. I'm not really anymore… I'm gonna head home." Sam took a shaky breath.

"Maybe she'll give you another chance to wow her. Carly's pretty forgiving so whatever happened, it's probably not over with you and Carly just yet. Just give her some time. You know how she is." Sam smiled at him.

"It was over with Carly when you kissed me at the lock in. I've just been doing everything in my power for it not to be.. Do you know how easy it is to like Carly. We never fight, ever. She's girly and everything I imagined I would want since I was 7 and had a crush on Britten Cole. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes and she was girly and she was nice and then she moved away. And when I met Carly I thought I had found Britten's replacement and maybe I had but Carly came as a packaged deal. I couldn't be Carly's friend without dealing with you. I've gone on 4 dates since we broke up Sam. All of them, nice girls, girls who I have tried convincing myself I want. I've been an asshole to you, because you've been nice to me. And I hate it. I hate how easy it is for you to just move on like it didn't happen. I want you to go away so I can get over you, but your not going anywhere and neither are my feelings for you. I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I just miss you. And Gibby's your new best friend. So not only was I discarded as your boyfriend which obviously didn't mean much to you, I'm now no longer the one you hang out with when Carly's busy."

Freddie sighed defeated and crossed his arms. "Anyway, you should get to your stupid workout."

"You're an asshole Freddie Benson. You don't get to go between me and my best friend, you don't get to come in the middle of us and mess everything up! I think Carly genuinely likes you Freddie, which is why I didn't say anything about the stupid date. But you don't get to come here and tell me you miss me after you went out on a date with my best friend. You are selfish and arrogant and dumb."

"Carly doesn't like me Sam, she never has, not like that, not really. She went out with me to prove to me that I'm still in love with you and no amount of dates with other girls is going to change that. We spent the last twenty minutes of our date talking about how much I miss you, and how I can get you back, if you don't believe me, you can ask Carly. And while I was on the date I kept making comparisons and talking about how nice it is that she doesn't chew with her mouth open, and how it's a good thing that she doesn't like horror films because it's not normal for girls to love them as much as you do. I spent the entire freaking night talking about you, and when she pointed this out, I told her how I felt about you. And she knew, she's always known. I came here because I want you back and you needed to know that. You need to know that I'm far from over it and if anything, I"m even more in love with you now than I was when we were together. I'm pretty sure you're over it, but you needed to know. And things don't have to be weird I just had to say it."

Freddie shook his head and made his way towards the stairwell.

"I'm not over it." Sam came up behind him. "But I don't trust you."

He sat down on the first step and she sat beside him.

"So what now?" Freddie asked. Still trying to keep the smile off his face from her admission.

"We talk." Sam stretched her legs out in front of her.

"About?"

"About everything."

"Everything? And then what?"

"Then we see where we go from there."

"I'm really sorry I was a jerk."

"That's a start."

* * *

_you can review though I don't expect anyone to actually do so._ :)


End file.
